greyveilfandomcom-20200215-history
New Hope
New Hope is the Capital City of The New World. Discription New Hope is divided into six major sections: The Outer Ring, Gearworks, Two Masks, Trade District, Golden Groves, Steel Citadel. = The Outer Ring The outer ring itself is a large township consisting of mostly slums surrounding New Hope, unprotected from the cities high walls, the township is mostly home to those who have been rejected for housing permit into the city proper, as only the wealthy, important, or inventive are invited to live within the city walls. Steel Citadel The Steel Citadel is home to the most wealthy and influential individuals who reside within New Hope, the only means of access is with a special permit. The senate takes congress in the Glittering Halls, with representatives of all major settlements in attendance. Unlike the four districts, the Steel Citadel does not have a lower level, and is accessable only by Electric Tram. The Four Quarters The remainder of the city is divided into four quarters, as well as a lower level and an upper level, the upper levels are generally more wealthy and spacious, and the lower levels are for more commonfolk. Housing is present in all sections as each quarter is extremely expansive. Most of the people who live on the lower levels both live and work in the area and rarely venture beyond the city walls. = Gearworks Gearworks is the original birthplace of Technology in The New World, and as such is decorated with many interesting inventions and displays. Anyone who is interested in furthering technology in the world, this would be their first stop to invention. Golden Groves The golden groves upper level is mostly gardens of all variaties, as aquaducts pull water from the mountains, this variable oasis in the city is home to many exotic plants. The lower levels consist of small and large hydroponic farms which provides the city with plenty of food to avoid leaving the safety of the walls. The Golden Grove's hydroponics are so effective that the city earns a large portion of its revenue through crops. The Trade Disctrict Although it has a rather unimaginative name, The Trade disctrict is a welcome sight to the people living within Gearworks, as well as anyone who needs just about anything. The upper level has a 'Sky market' which features inventions, firearms, fancy textiles, as well as many other rare and exquisite items. The lower levels of the trade district have been described by many as 'Shady' to some and 'Welcoming' to others. Adventuring supplies are aplenty in the lower levels. As well as 'The Black Market' if one knows whom to ask for it's location. Two Masks The Two Masks is the main source of entertainment for the masses. The upper level consists of Theaters, Lecture Halls, Libraries and Up-scale Restaurants for the people to enjoy. The lower level is very welcoming to the common man, bars, performances, and Hot-food vendors are scattered throughout it's maze like structures. There have been rumors circulating of 'Gladiatorial Arenas' hidden it its winding passages.